At present, a fluorescent light source device that excites a fluorescent body with a laser beam and radiates fluorescence emitted from the fluorescent body is known. The following Patent Document 1 discloses a fluorescent light source device in which the surface on which the laser beam enters the fluorescent body and the surface from which fluorescence is extracted from the fluorescent body are configured by the same surface.